This invention relates generally to the field of toilet training devices generally known as potty chairs, and more particularly to a musical Potty Chair.
It has been a tradition for many years for parents or other adults to use special toilet devices while training very young children to urinate or defecate in a toilet rather than in their diapers or other locations.
To this end a device commonly known as a "potty chair" has been developed and is currently in wide use in the United States and other countries. These chairs are small in size so that a child will feel comfortable on them. They have a generally circular aperture in the seat portion which allows access to an open topped container which may be integrated with the seat top or may be separate and removable. After the child successfully completes the task of urinating or defecating, the parent or other older attendant removes and empties the container and replaces it thereby getting the potty chair ready for its next use.
Although current potty chairs are generally adequate in helping to train a small child to use a toilet, there is one disadvantage to existing designs which I have observed. After a child has successfully used a potty chair it is customary for the attending adult to give praise to the child to reinforce their behavior. This praise also makes the learning experience more fun and rewarding. Although an adults praise is rewarding, it would be even more rewarding if the child heard an additional rewarding sound such as the playing of a musical song or other appropriate audio response such as the sound of people cheering. Additionally there may be times when a small child is advanced enough to use the potty chair unattended. In this situation it would be advantageous to have a rewarding sound upon successful completion regardless of whether or not an attendant is in the vicinity.